Forbidden Love
by BookWormsAreADyingRace
Summary: Nessie is packed off to England after losing Jacob to the Vampire rebels - followers of the Volturi. At first, Nessie feels alone and isolated, but can someone show her that it's not all bad? First Crossover so please read it! Nessie/Vlad please read and review!


**A/N: Hi guys! I think that writing this chapter cleared up my writers block! I'm so chuffed! Anyway, I've been wanting to write this for a while and I hope this isn't going to be too much like **_**HyaHya**_**'s and **_**Charchisto**_**'s crossovers… GO READ THEIR FANFIC'S NOWWWWW! But please come back to this one afterwards though! Enjoy! VvvvV**

**Forbidden Love**

A Young Dracula/Twilight Crossover

_Author – BookWormsAreADyingRace_

_**Chapter One – Leaving Home**_

oOoOo

"Nessie! Get those earphones out! And look at me for once instead of at your phone screen!" My Mom shouted from her seat in the front of the car, except I could only see her mouth moving. I sighed and reluctantly tugged on the wire of my earphones, effectively cutting off my daydream and bringing me back into the land of the living.

"What?" I said, looking annoyed. I had been enjoying some time to myself and she just had to ruin it didn't she?

"I _said_, take those earphones out and listen to me for once in your life!" she yelled back at me, her golden eyes flashing dangerously.

"OK, I have. So what do you want now?" I snarled at her. She could be really infuriating sometimes.

"Nessie don't be rude to your mother!" My Dad yelled from behind his shoulder. I rolled my eyes at him and then focused my gaze on my mobile. In a flash my Mom had snatched the phone from my hands and chucked it to the front of the car.

"Hey!" I exclaimed, letting a low growl escape my lips. My Mom gave me a stern look.

"Renesmee Cullen. I know that in the light of what's happened recently, you aren't completely yourself, but please! This behaviour needs to stop!" she said, a little more gently than before though. What had happened? Jake was… hurt by the vampire rebels – supporters of the Volturi who hated us for the battle. They went for the wolves first, because they were such valuable allies to us during the fight. If they were gone, we stood less of a chance of surviving.

When we got there, the place was a mess. There were a few survivors – Sam, Quil, Embry and a few others, but they were badly injured and the rest were gone – including Jake. There wasn't even enough of him left for a funeral.

I ran away that day. I ran away to the woods where me and Jacob would talk and share secrets and the occasional kiss. I cried. I cried for Jacob that night. It was like someone had torn out my heart and shoved it back in my chest again, but pulled it to pieces beforehand. Dad was the one who found me.

I refused to eat for weeks, until my hunger got the better of me and my instincts forced me to feed myself. Even then I didn't talk to anyone. It was Esme who got me back to normal again, but even after that I wasn't completely myself. I was more distant, drawn back into myself, a shell of my former self.

So my Mom decided that the best option for me was to move away to England. To try and drive away from all my worries, leave my memories in Forks behind.

I rested my head on the car window and pretended to listen to my Mother ranting at me as I watched the hills role by. Rain spattered the glass and I sighed – England is just like Forks then, lucky me.

After losing Jake my mind was working completely on the contrary to my Mom's. I _didn't _want to leave Forks for some dreary English town. Forks was what little I had left of Jake. Like a little piece of him I would always have, tucked safely away in my pocket. Leaving Forks was like forgetting that Jake ever existed and that was torture to me.

Plenty of boys were interested in me after Jake's death, but I pushed them away. I can't say I was surprised though, if I do say so myself I am quite beautiful – though that's mainly my Vampire genes, although everyone always says that my Mom was just as beautiful when she was a human then now. I'm regular height for my _frozen _age – 17 – and I'm quite slender. I have bronze coloured ringlets that fall all the way down to my back chocolate brown eyes, just like my Mom's used to look like, and dimples that everyone says are cute, but I hate them.

Suddenly, our black BMW stopped outside a gothic building with a signpost labelled 'Garside Grange' – great, my new home _and _school.

"Here you go Nessie, your new school!" My Dad said with a wink. I rolled my eyes at him then jammed my earphones back into my ear, threw open the car door and went to go get my stuff from the boot. Humming along to the song as a walked, I ignored my Mom's noises of protest and slid my Blackberry from my pocket, seeing that I had already got at least twenty messages from my friends telling me how much they missed me already and how sad they all are.

_Yeah right, you just keep telling your selves that guys__, you'll be over me in a week. _I think to myself spitefully.

I hug my Mom and Dad at the entrance, dragging my heavy suitcase behind me. The scenery here is very green, not at all like the paved streets of America, although the weather's pretty similar.

"I'll miss you honey!" my Mom squeals, tears brimming in her eyes. Oh yeah, I almost forget to say - after they've dumped me here for 'my own good' Mom and Dad were rolling off back to America as if everything was fine. _Parents._

"I'll miss you too Mum…" I say, awkwardly giving her a one handed hug with my free arm. Then it's Dad's turn and he mumbles all the usual stuff and then nods at me solemnly. Dad's never been the best when it comes to parenting. After all, he had thought I was impossible, so who could blame the guy?

After my Mom and Dad had sped away in the car, I strode confidently up to the building and entered through the large double doors in front of me. When I looked around I saw that this must be the reception and I walk up to a friendly looking middle aged lady behind a wooden desk, tip tapping away at her computer.

"Ahem." I say awkwardly, grabbing the receptionist's attention.

"Oh hello dear, can I help you?" she asks politely upon noticing me.

"Yes, my name is Renesmee Carlie Cullen and I believe that I am joining this school?" I say, scanning a little piece of paper in my hand. For all I know, this could be completely the wrong place. The woman smiles at me, probably because she's not used to such good manners, and points me in the direction of the Office. Apparently I'll find the head of the school – Miss McCauley – there.

Taking a deep breath, I made a beeline for the door, and pushed it open. What I see there makes me scream my voice hoarse.

TBC…

**Duh Duh Duh! What is it? Find out in the next instalment of - 'Forbidden Love'!**

**P.S Reviews would be nice! :) **


End file.
